


不治之症（We Are Healed）

by translationonly (momosansovino)



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, alternative universe, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 21:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14317581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momosansovino/pseuds/translationonly
Summary: 盥洗室play





	不治之症（We Are Healed）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We Are Healed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/352582) by [toomuchplor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomuchplor/pseuds/toomuchplor). 



莱克斯将丝绸领带拉紧，可拆式衣领挺括的线条就压进了铜色的肌肤里。记者的唇间泄出一声轻微的喘息，然而紧接着就被他脸上滑过的罪恶感所替换。这个记者 —— 肯特 —— 抬起左手，手指上的婚戒闪闪发光，想要掰开莱克斯抓着他衣领的手。

“ 我不知道你知不知道自己在做什么。 ” 记者用一种不太稳定的声音说， “ 但我想你最好停下来。 ”

就好像肯特在拙劣地模仿那个穿蓝色紧身衣，如瘟疫般的困扰莱克斯的城市的外星人似的；声音破碎，言语木讷，亦或者是不够木讷。莱克斯笑了，他舔咬记者的下颚的一角，用脚将盥洗室单间的门踢上，然后收紧了抱住着男人身体的手。

“ 我正做着在整场新闻发布会上你都想要我做的事情。 ” 莱克斯轻松地回答，享受他自己的自信与记者的局促和欲望形成的强烈对比。 “ 我看到你了。我总是看见你。 ”

肯特无法自控地颤抖起来，而为了奖励他这滑坡的自控，莱克斯更用力地舔咬他，牙齿拖过收紧的下颚骨，在那刚清晨刚刮过，下午又萌芽的胡茬上研磨。

“ 你看见我？ ” 记者问，让莱克斯靠近他，近到莱克斯的下身擦过某个坚挺又瞩目的东西，这东西可比记者游移的态度来得硬挺多了。

“ 我观察你。 ” 莱克斯补充道，两根手指滑入领带下衬衫的纽扣间，抚摸温热柔滑的肌肤， “ 我观察你盯着我的嘴。 ”

肯特的左手，之前还是抵抗的姿态，现在也变成了叛徒，轻柔地抚摸莱克斯的嘴。莱克斯含住肯特的小拇指，让肯特看着，看他吮吸舔弄，就在那圈压抑了他同性取向的戒指边，那圈金色的墨守成规。

肯特不再抗议了，这次至少不用言语。他将手指拔出来，动作几乎过分猛烈，然后他几乎又在同时失去了控制，他如饥似渴地张开嘴压下来，夸大的双手以一种急不可耐的姿态将莱克斯拉近。

现在再没有什么神秘的东西了，当肯特的臀部向莱克斯挤挨过来时，肯特想要的东西和到底在什么时候想要都展露无遗。莱克斯由着肯特推搡他的肩膀，一边慢条斯理地将领带弄松，挑逗般的解开肯特的条纹衬衫，然后又花了一点时间，在滑下去的路上，玩弄肯特的乳尖，并用舌尖扫过他的肚脐。从他用力想将莱克斯跪下的力度来看，肯特对这些特别关注并没有十分感恩。

“ 你想过这个吗？ ” 莱克斯问， “ 当我在谈论我们签署的国防部合同的时候？你在想着我吸你的老二吗？ ”

这完全就是肯特一直想着的事情。莱克斯从肯特当即摸索着颤抖着解开裤子的动作就可以看出。记者散发的气味，莱克斯的目光落到内裤被液体濡湿的一团深色，这一切一定贯穿了整场新闻发布会。这场面差点就让莱克斯也缴械了。莱克斯用手掌的根部蹭了蹭自己的勃起，然后抬起头，看肯特已经闭上眼睛，舔去上嘴唇一层晶莹的汗珠，这是个这男人要么是病了，要么是已性欲勃发的预兆。

“ 展示给我看。 ” 莱克斯命令道， “ 展示给我看你的欲望。 ”

肯特瞪大了眼，仿佛莱克斯说了什么令他迷惑的字眼似的，但他飞速的将内裤扯下，它们滑到瓷砖地上，与肯特的裤子缠在一起。肯特的阴茎沉甸甸的，肿胀挺立，整个身体都紧绷在这挺翘的点上。有那么一瞬间，莱克斯想象肯特被绑在他床上的样子，这漂亮的男人沦为他的玩物，戒指被摘掉了，浪荡淫靡，成为与被限制在莱克斯大厦盥洗室小隔间里的这位所不同的人。但是莱克斯眨眨眼，将这画面挥去，把注意力放在眼前的事物上，因为放纵幻想是毫无意义的。事实上，他现在所拥有的，就是所有他可以得到的，也是所有他需要的。当他为某人或者某个不那么容易被拥有或者摧毁的东西着魔时，莱克斯的迷恋总能更有效地集中他的注意力。与这藏在深柜里的低级记者相比，超人是一个更好的目标。

然而肯特的阴茎如丝绸般滑入莱克斯的嘴里，如水，如某种滚热又坚硬的东西，仿佛是生存的必需品。莱克斯能感觉到肯特的大腿收紧了，能感觉到这记者努力不失去所有的控制，努力忍着不当即干操莱克斯的嘴。莱克斯吐出一点，然后又吃进去，沉浸在最基本的弗洛伊德式的快感中，那被填满的感觉，那种安全感。肯特的头向后甩，力道那么大，撞在不锈钢的隔板上，那噪音短时间盖过了肯特絮乱的呼吸声。

更深。更快。肯特的阴茎摩擦莱克斯的舌头，他的手指紧紧抓在后者的肩膀上，力道足以疼痛，操，但这感觉太好了。这是莱克斯这几个月来在新闻发布会上一直都在想的事情，想着这最终的时刻，当肯特对莱克斯的欲求达到顶峰，如此渴望以至于肯特的呼吸变成了急促的喘息。莱克斯竖起耳朵仔细听着，听着自己混乱的呼吸声，他的动作，他的嘴在舔过肌肤时湿哒哒的声音。莱克斯自己的阴茎也硬着，那么的硬，但它可以等等。此时此刻，需要先填满肯特的欲望。

他后穴从没有被手指进入过。他甚至动了动想要阻止莱克斯，但是莱克斯的动作非常快，在刮擦到了肯特的前列腺后，一切理性的神智就都失去了作用。莱克斯在脑中描绘肯特平日里那些无果又敷衍的性生活，他和他那上镜的小妻子，从百无聊赖的堪萨斯小镇来，肯特俯压在他的妻子上方如一悬停的天使，如一尊纪念碑，亦或是如苍穹，如一条令人窒息的毯子。她那忠诚地假装性高潮的样子，而肯特也会忠诚地假装享受，紧紧闭着眼睛，想着 —— 想着莱克斯。

莱克斯的嘴和手现在一起工作，而肯特的抓力突然从炽热激烈和痛苦中松弛下来，颤抖着。他接近高潮。他呻吟出声来，短促尖锐的抽气声，仿佛是在痛苦中，就好像他就快要尖叫出来，或是接近死亡了一般。莱克斯将肯特的整根都含进去，然后吸了一大口，让肯特的阴茎保持在那里，一面用手指进进出出地操肯特的后穴，用力的，邪恶的，无情的。

莱克斯抬起头，眼睛向上翻如中世纪的圣人，他正好赶上看肯特高潮。肯特凌乱的头发黏糊，布满汗水，他的嘴巴张开又湿润，虽然睁着眼睛但却并不在看东西，他的眉头紧皱仿佛是痛苦的。在看到他高潮后，莱克斯继又感受到了高潮，欲望倾泻的两个独立的点，先是视觉高潮，之后才是嘴里。莱克斯闭上眼睛，专注于品味和感受。

肯特腹部的肌肉还在抽动，而莱克斯摇摇头让自己晕眩中解脱出来，他站起身。速度，这一定要快，赶在肯特开始感受到他无名指上戒圈收紧的力量的之前。莱克斯扳过肯特的肩膀，把他重重压在隔间的隔板上。他拉开自己的内裤，将勃起顶进肯特火热的臀瓣间。这不会要太久，莱克斯已经非常敏感了，但他需要肯特保持失神顺从的状态，为了 —— 哦，老天 —— 让他再抽插十几下。莱克斯的手将肯特的手腕禁锢在不锈钢的隔板上，如达芬奇笔下的维特鲁威人。肯特的股缝因汗水而湿滑，这很有帮助，这让他的挺动更快，更棒。老天，莱克斯想要进去，他想要比这浅浅的半包裹着的感觉更多的，比这场急切的赛跑更多的，但是不，这就是他所有的了，莱克斯不要更多，不需要比他现在有的更多，不需要比这不尽兴的一头扎进的滑溜快速的倾斜更多的 —— 肯特后背的肌肉收紧了，他开始拉扯莱克斯锢住他的手。必须现在就射出来。

现在。

莱克斯手伸下去，用力都撸动最后一下，然后向后退一步，看着自己的精液凌乱地射出来溅在肯特的臀瓣上。液体的热度让肯特浑身震颤，但他一直等到莱克斯射完才转过身，脸上的表情紧张，僵硬，写满了情爱后的后悔和自我厌恶

莱克斯后退靠着对面的墙，陷入放松的状态，给肯特足够的空间收拾起自己，他在穿衣服的时候规避莱克斯的眼睛。

“ 你觉得现在会好多了。 ” 莱克斯说，拉上裤链，扣上皮带， “ 现在我们做过了，你觉得你能克服心中的欲念了，是不是？ ”

肯特不愿意抬头，也不回答，他只低着头，扣上条纹衬衫纽扣，将丝绸领带重新打好，期间一直盯着自己的手指。

“ 但是下一次。 ” 莱克斯说，向隔间门的锁伸手过去， “ 会更糟。因为你已经知道和我做爱的感觉是怎样的了。 ”

肯特完全不懂，但莱克斯心里清楚，无法实现的幻想总是比其他任何情况都要来得安全得多。对于莱克斯来说他是幸运的，选择这样一个不起眼的标本来满足他自己的幻想，在他跨出盥洗室前，他端详镜子中的自己，并感到被逗乐。和可怜的笨拙的肯特不一样，莱克斯不会有想要再做一次的欲望了。

因为在近处细看，这记者其实一点都没有那么像超人。 

**Author's Note:**

> Chinese Word Count: 2,824


End file.
